


Inevitable

by KSuzMil



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Dad Kane, Doctor Abby Griffin, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kabby, Kabby Fluff, Mom Abby, Protective Marcus Kane, kabby baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSuzMil/pseuds/KSuzMil
Summary: Set in season 2. In their first few days on Earth, Abby Griffin discovers she is pregnant and the father is Marcus Kane. Given their strained relationship and the fact that she already has a child what will happen when Marcus discovers her secret? Will they be able to survive life ok the ground when their greatest danger could be one of their own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello loves! So this is so different from my usual genre. I would not normally watch a show like The 100 but Kabby is why I do. I had a few prompt ideas and this is the one that you guys ended up choosing: Abby and Marcus have a baby on Earth and have to raise it. This takes place at the start of season 2 and may continue from there. Some things are subject to change but not sure what until further notice. This will probably be posted on multiple sites as well. (Wattpad & fanfiction.net)
> 
> Comments & Kudos are much appreciated.

Abby sat behind her desk in Medical late that afternoon. They had been on the ground for about a week now with still no sign of Clarke. She wanted to go out and look for her but the people needed their doctor. Marcus had said he was going to speak with the Grounders Leader soon but she wondered what good that would do? If any. She sighed leaning back in the chair, she had been up for over 24 hours now. Raven was recovering from the emergency surgery Abby had to preform on her due to her gunshot wound. It was one of the hardest things Abby ever had to do, seeing Raven go through such pain proved how strong of a young woman she had become.   
          Raven had reminded Abby of Clarke from the first moment they met on the Ark not long ago. Glancing over at Raven sleeping in the bed across the room Abby stood up. She needed to be here with her people but she also needed to find her daughter. She knew Bellamy and Finn wanted to find Clarke as much as she did. She didn't come all this way just to lose her child that was for sure. Abby left Medical and walked to where Bellamy and Finn were talking beside the fence.   
"I need you two to find Clarke." She whispered.   
"What do you think we've been trying to tell you?" Finn hissed.   
"None of our men know these woods as good as you do" Abby said "I need my daughter alive."   
"We want her alive too Abby" Bellamy agreed "but we'll need guns."   
Abby glanced toward where they kept the weapons and then back to the young men, "Done."   
"Just like that huh?" Finn questioned.   
"Meet me outside the fence at dark and you'll have your guns. Take anyone else with you but you cannot tell Kane." She bit her lip at the mention of his name.   
"As if we'd be that stupid."   
"Finn" Bellamy barked "Abby, if I do this you gotta do something for me."   
"Anything."   
"You watch over my sister."   
She nodded holding out her hand. He grabbed it and the two shook hands in agreement.   
"We have a deal."   
"We'll be outside the fence."   
"See you then."   
Abby turned on her heel and started walking back to Medical when she felt an uneasy feeling come over her. The beaming sunlight became too much for her eyes and her head started to pound. Her stomach began to flip, something was definitely wrong.   
Get back inside.  
"Abby are you okay?" Finn asked noticing her struggling to stand.   
"I'm fine." She snapped and took a deep breath before walking back to Medical.   
She was just tired, or at least that's what she kept telling herself. If she believed it then everyone else would too. She checked on Raven once more before sitting at her desk again. Making sure no one was around Abby opened the bottom drawer to her desk and pulled out an envelope. She felt the plastic object inside and bit her lip, should she open it?   
The object could turn her whole world upside down, even more than it already was. Her stomach flipped as she began to remember the very reason she was in this predicament.   
Marcus Kane.   
Or Chancellor Kane as he was now referred to since Thelonious had stayed in space. He had sacrificed himself so that they all could live, he was an amazing man.   
Marcus was loving his new title and he wasn't even shy about it. He loved power and attention and being the Chancellor gave him both. The men of the Ark looked to him for guidance while the women looked for eye candy. Abby did agree he wasn't bad looking, in fact he was the best looking man on the Ark. She would never admit that to anyone, not even Callie. No, not even her best friend knew about her secret relationship with the Chancellor.   
It had started months ago, even before they had planned to send the 100 to the ground. That night was a blur to Abby now. Heated Council meeting, a ton of moonshine and she was naked in Marcus' bed. They had blown it off as just drunken sex and went their separate ways. But after it happened a few more times they began to realize they needed each other. On the outside they are still hostile toward one another but behind closed doors  they were like a couple of teenagers. Things began to fall into a strict routine, Abby would go to her quarters for the night, leaving the door unlocked. She would wait up and pretend to be asleep when Marcus snuck in around midnight. If it had been a good day the two of them would just sleep, it was comfortable and not the slightest bit awkward. However if they had managed to disagree it was a long night of skin on skin contact. Abby found herself craving every bit of Marcus Kane and she was afraid. With Jake it had never been like this. Yes, they were married and shared a daughter but that was it. She viewed him more as a friend than as a lover. Marcus was different, he was someone she could relate to. He was her equal, someone who challenged her and protected her all in one.   
After the decision was made to send the 100 to the ground Abby and Marcus returned to their old ways. She didn't leave her door unlocked anymore and he didn't bother turning off the security camera outside the door to her quarters. He knew sending her daughter down to die, or so they thought, had broken her. They were more bitter toward each other than before. Passing in the hallway using nothing but their title of Counselor  to acknowledge the other. Many times Abby wanted to have him in her bed, have him tell her Clarke would be fine but she knew that was not going to happen, so she suffered many nights alone.   
The final straw for her had been when he tried to have her floated. Not once but twice. She had went on believing that he loved her. She now knew that it was all a ploy to get on her good side. She still wondered if all those things he said on those late nights were true? She doubted it. After her council seat had been replaced by Diana Sydney, Abby kept to herself. Staying in Medical waiting for a reply from Raven on the ground. Her days and nights had all turned into one. The night before the Unity Day pageant and all of Diana's antics Abby found herself at Marcus' door, an empty bottle of moonshine in her hand.   
He let her in. Not because he wanted to comfort her but because he was lonely. After what he had done to those 320 innocent people no one on the Ark really had anything nice to say to him. They had engaged in yet another night of drunken sex only to wake up in the morning and agree that it meant nothing.   
Abby had been lying to herself all this time, she did love him, a lot. She loved the fact that he knew how to get what he wanted and nothing would stand in his way. She loved how when he was with her he became a different person. There were two sides to Marcus Kane, she knew them both but the others only knew one.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Marcus walking in. She looked down at the envelope in her hands and quickly shoved it back into the drawer.   
"What was that?" He asked.   
"What was what?" She stood up crossing her arms over her chest.   
"Don't give me that Abby, what's in the envelope?"   
"Doctor, patient confidentiality."   
"As your Chancellor I'm ordering you to hand it over."   
"And as the Doctor to this patient I can't do that."   
She was standing her ground, that's something he admired. There had been many women over the years but he had turned them all away. She had been the object of his affection ever since he could remember. He had brushed it off and resorted to hating her instead. He hated the way she spoke, the way she smelled, the way that damn ring of Jakes would sparkle every time she would move.his hatred eventually wasn't enough and he had given into her. Now, he missed their routine and how domestic they were for a short time.   
"Abby just give it to me."   
"Or what you'll float me?"   
"On Earth the policy for crime is shock lashing."   
She took in a deep breath. Was a lashing really worth keeping this secret? But if she took the lashings would there even still be a secret? It was a 50/50 chance of both. She glanced at Raven to make sure she was still sleeping before opening the drawer.   
"Chancellor." She spat tossing Marcus the envelope.   
"Thank you Doctor Griffin." He replied tearing open the paper.   
A pregnancy test fell out into his hand. He paused and looked at the stick, "Well, who is the lucky lady that gets to have our first baby on earth?" He asked turning toward her.   
Abby took in a deep breath, "Me" she exhaled.


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this story is now on fanfiction.net and Wattpad as well. Thank you all for your amazing feedback. This chapter is very angsty but it had to be written. Do t worry Kabby fluff will happen. This one is a bit shorter than the first.  
> Follow me on Twitter @KSuz97 for Polls on this story so I can hear what you think! 
> 
> -KSuz

Marcus stared at Abby, did she really just say that? She was pregnant? That could not be possible because there had been no one since him and they had always used protection.  
"Abby who-"  
"Who do you think?" She hissed.  
"Well it's not mine."  
"Oh yes Marcus I hate to break it to you but it is."  
"We were always careful."  
"No, not the last time. Or have you forgotten?"  
He suddenly remembered her showing up at his door in the middle of the night. Empty bottle in hand, eyes bloodshot, begging him to let her in. He remembered pinning her to the wall placing kissesthat would leave bruises along her neck. He remembered her screaming his name, even in her drunken state she managed to sound sexy. The memories of her in his bed were too much, he quickly snapped back to reality.  
"How long have you known?" He asked.  
"A while, but I wasn't planning on keeping the secret much longer. She sighed walking toward him.  
"Oh really? Because from where I'm standing you look like you aren't planning on telling anyone."  
Abby sighed, "How am I supposed to raise a baby Marcus?"  
He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Not just a baby Abby, my baby." He stared into her eyes.  
She pulled away, his touch burning holes into her shoulders, "I wasn't going to say it was yours."  
"Oh? And just who were you planning on fooling? Jaha?" He snorted.  
Truth was Abby hadn't thought that far in her plan yet, "I don't know." She shrugged.  
"So no one then?"  
"I didn't say that. Whoever it was going to be they were much better than you could ever be."  
He tried not to let her words get to him. He should have known that her icy front would rear its ugly head once they landed on Earth.  
"You would keep me from my child?"  
Abby turned so that her back was facing him.  
"You don't deserve a baby Kane."  
Her use of his last name did not go unnoticed.  
"And you do Doctor Griffin?"  
"I think I did a pretty damn good job at raising the one I already have." She turned back around to face him.  
"I have reason to believe Jake did most of Clarke's raising." He growled.  
Abby drew in a deep breath before stomping over to him.  
"Don't you ever talk about my husband again." She screamed before raising a hand preparing to slap him.  
Marcus grabbed her wrist firmly.  
"Easy there Abby. You told me Jake was just a friend."  
That was true she had said that late one night that her and Jake had a friendly relationship, not really a romantic one although they were married.  
"You also said he never made you feel as good as I did." He breathed pressing a kiss to her neck.  
That was true too.  
"No." she moaned as he kissed up to her lips, capturing them with his. For a second she responded back and almost let him win but then she remembered the pain he had caused her. With one quick movement she shoved him away.  
There eyes locked, breathing heavily they stared at each other, neither one backing down, his hand still holding her wrist.  
"Let me go" she hissed.  
"Not until you agree to let me raise my child."  
"No, this is my baby and I need to keep it safe from monsters like you."  
His hand loosened around her wrist and let it fall down to her side.  
"Monsters like me? If you haven't noticed Abby, we've had to build a fence around our camp to keep our people safe from the monsters of this damn planet. You're not going to keep that child safe without my help."  
He had her there, as much as it pained her  to admit it she needed his help to keep their child from the Grounders. Clarke was still missing and that was bad enough, she had already lost one child to the Grounders she was not going to lose this one too.  
"Okay Marcus, you can protect the baby but that's it."  
He looked at her, "You realize people will start to talk?"  
"If they want to talk let them. We don't have to tell them anything." She sat back down behind her desk.  
He sighed in frustration, she was brushing this off like it was nothing. This meant that the camp would have to know about there relationship, if that was even what you wanted to call it.  
"Abby, I want you to tell them it's mine." He said.  
"Oh that's very big of you Marcus, owning up to your mistakes."  
There was no way she was going to talk about his child like that. He walked to her and pulled her up out of the chair, "The only mistake I ever made was sleeping with you." He gritted his teeth.  
Abby stood there stunned, Marcus had a firm grip on her arm and he was not going to let her go.  
"Marcus I didn't-"  
"Save it Abby. If this is the kind of mother you are going to be then this child will need me in its life as much as possible." He let her go and she stumbled backwards into the chair.  
Marcus knew that he was the reason she had become so cold and detached. He knew she cried in her quarters late at night after they had ended their little charade. He pretended not to notice on those days she came to meetings with red puffy eyes and a faint smell of moonshine. He thought that if he ignored her pain then it wouldn't remind him that he was the one who had caused it in the first place.  
"Abby why are you doing this?" He asked, as soon as he said it he regretted it.  
"Why am I doing this? I'm doing this so you'll know how I felt. How I felt when you told me that night as I lay in your bed after we made what I thought was love, that my daughter was being sent to the ground. I want you to feel the pain of losing a child Marcus."  
Marcus started to leave the room, he was tired and did not have the energy to argue with her. He knew he would say something to hurt her even more so he just stayed silent. Abby sat behind her desk as she watched him leave without a word. She knew this would be a difficult battle but she was going to win, whatever it took to keep her child safe from the pain Marcus Kane had inflicted on her.


	3. Chapter 3.

The next day Abby woke to a pounding outside the door to her quarters. She was not expecting anyone and it was much too early for this. She got out of bed quickly and headed for the door. Opening it within a sigh she saw Major Byrne standing there with her hands on her hips.   
"Good morning, is there something I can help you with?" Abby asked holding back a yawn.   
"Someone helped Bellamy Blake and the others escape last night." Byrne said.   
"Escape? I didn't know Bellamy was being held." Abby scoffed.   
"Come on Abby you and I both know you wanted those kids to find Clarke, so you gave them guns and let them go."   
Abby crossed her arms over her chest.   
"I have been here all night Major."   
"And can anyone vouch for you?"   
Abby sighed, "No I've been alone."   
"The guilty ones always are."   
Abby was not one to really lie but she was not about to get punished for sending out a rescue party to save lives.   
"Can we do this later? I mean it's way too early and I don't appreciate being questioned for something I didn't do."   
Byrne looked at Abby, "Are you okay? You look a bit pale."   
"Yes I'm fine, just sleep deprived no thanks to you."   
Byrne nodded.   
"Well I will see the Chancellor about your punishment."   
The Chancellor now meant Kane which as of right now was not good news for Abby. She could only imagine the kind of punishment he would order for her.   
"Do what you like." Abby said before closing the door.   
She crawled back into bed pulling the blankets over her head. How she wished Marcus was with her. The look on Byrne's face when she saw him would have been priceless. Abby smirked at the thought. Maybe if things had gone differently the night before he would be there with her and not down the hall in his own quarters. 

Down the hall Marcus had just opened his door to reveal an extremely irritated Major Byrne.   
"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked.   
"Abby Griffin helped the delinquents escape." She informed him.   
That did not come as a surprise, Marcus already knew Abby wanted a search and rescue party. But why would she risk getting punished and putting his child in danger? Probably another ploy to get back at him.   
"Sir?" Byrne's voice interrupted his thoughts.   
"What?"   
"I said, what should her punishment be?"   
"What do the rules state?"   
"Well on the Ark she would have been floated but here, 10 lashings."   
As she said those last two words Marcus felt his whole body tense. There was no way a baby could survive that, there was no way Abby could survive that. He couldn't put her tiny figure through that much pain for trying to help her daughter.   
"Leave Abby to me I'll deal with her myself." He ordered.   
"But Sir that's not what-"   
"I don't care what the rules state. I said leave it."   
"Yes Sir." Byrne sighed before she closed the door.   
Marcus knew that he had to figure out a way for it to look like Abby had gotten punished so that the people did not spiral out of control. He waited a few minutes before exiting his quarters and heading down the hall to hers.   
"Abby" he said as he knocked.   
It took a minute but the door slowly opened and there she was. Hair messy, eyes tired, "What?"   
"Well good morning to you too." He said walking into the room.   
"What are you doing? I didn't say you could come in." Abby huffed closing the door.   
"I'm here for your own good Abby."   
"Oh so I take it Byrne has been to see you?"   
"Yes Abby she has and this is not funny."   
"Do you see me laughing?"   
"Abby do you know what the punishment is?"   
"Who said I'm getting punished Kane? Who said I even did it?"   
"Oh come on who else would have done it?"   
"I'm not the only one here with a child out there you know?"   
"No but you are the only one with two children now."   
"You're right, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about yesterday too." She sighed.   
Hearing her say that made his expression soften, so there was still some of the old Abby left in her.   
"Clarke will always be your daughter" he began "but she's grown now and this one" he brought his hand to rest on her stomach "this one is going to need its mother."   
Abby shivered at his touch. This was exactly why she pushed him away, because of what he did to her. He was right, Clarke had survived on Earth by herself. Abby would always be her mother but it was time to cut the strings. This baby inside of her, Marcus Kane's baby, needed her.   
"Okay" she took a deep breath " I did it."   
He didn't look shocked at all. "We've got to prove that you didn't."   
"How? I confessed didn't I?"   
"Ten lashings Abby. I'm not a doctor but I don't think I need to tell you the damages that will do."   
She had dug herself into a deep hole, one they Marcus was preparing to pull her out of.  
"I'm sorry Marcus." She said not knowing what else to say to ease his pain.   
"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the baby." He looked her dead in the eye.   
Trying to save one child had put the other in harms way. What had she done?   
"I've got to run" she took a seat on the bed. "It's the only way."   
"And go where? Grounders would do worse things to you then Byrne."   
He sat next to her.   
"I'm trapped Marcus."   
"Abby, I'll do anything to protect my child. I'm Chancellor I can pardon you of your crimes."   
"No you can't, that would only cause chaos. Marcus there's no other way."   
He took her hand in his, "Listen to me,  nothing is going to happen to you Abby."   
She nodded holding back tears. Why was he being so kind? After the way she treated him the day before. She told herself to ignore the little part of her that said he was going to hurt her again. Abby wanted to believe that maybe, just maybe he was changing.   
"What will you do?" She asked.   
"I don't know but I'll do whatever it takes to keep the both of you safe." His eyes were soft as they looked down at her stomach.   
"Please be careful." She whispered.   
He placed his hand below her chin and slowly brought her face close to his.   
"I'm always careful Abby. Especially when it comes to the ones I love."   
Slowly their lips met in a soft kiss. It was slow just like the ones they had shared back on the Ark. Abby opened her mouth giving him complete access. Their tongues collided and danced softly as he laid her back down onto the bed. She moaned slightly as he pulled away and kissed the sensitive spot on her neck.   
"Marcus."   
He never grew tired of hearing her say his name when she was out of breath.   
"Shhh Abby" he put a finger to her lips.   
She lay there beneath him, every part of her aching for him. Her head told her how wrong this was but her heart was bound and determined to win this battle.   
Just as Marcus was about to pull off the shirt that clung to Abby there was a knock at the door.   
"Damn it." He growled getting off of her.   
Abby sat up, "Hide." She said standing and straightening her clothes.   
"Why?" Marcus asked annoyed.   
"This is my room and if people see you here this early they'll talk."   
"They'll begin to talk in just a few months." He gestured toward her stomach.   
"I'm just going to ignore that." She said as she opened the door.   
Jackson stood there, "I'm sorry to bother you Abby but it's Raven."   
"Is she okay?"   
"She's trying to walk."   
Abby smiled, Raven was bound and determined to get out of the bed and she was not going to let anything stop her.   
"Okay tell her I'll be right there to help."   
"Yes ma'am." Jackson nodded before heading back toMedical.   
Abby closed the door and turned to Marcus.   
"Wow such a great hiding place." She laughed.   
He sat on the couch smiling, "Let them talk Abby."   
He watched as within seconds the icy front she had put up began to melt. Her eyes grew soft and there was now almost a sudden glow about her.   
"I have to get to Raven so you need to leave." She said beginning to braid her hair.   
Marcus stood up, "You stay in Medical understood?"   
"Excuse me?" She questioned.   
"Stay far away from Byrne. She's not happy with me and I don't want her taking it out on you."   
She knew he was just trying to protect her.   
"I'll stay in Medical Chancellor."   
"Very funny. I'll check on you later." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving her quarters.   
As Abby finished getting ready she felt calm and content. It was almost like she was happy again. She pushed all the thoughts of pain and sorrow from her mind. Should she be giving him another chance? Probably not but they were on Earth now so maybe he would be different, just maybe.


	4. Chapter 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A quick thank you to everyone on all the sites who have reviewed this story. I said earlier that it was going to follow the course of the show but now I think I might have my own idea and put my own spin on things. 
> 
> -KSuz

Abby had been in Medical with Jackson for hours now. Raven was able to walk a little but she would need a brace and that was not sitting well with her. Abby had seen a few other patients through the day and had just sat down to do some paperwork. Marcus had checked on her at lunch bringing her some food, making sure she ate and stayed hydrated. He had said that he was coming up with a punishment for her that would not harm the baby. Their conversation was quick because he did not want to seem too suspicious.   
The door to Medical opened and Byrne entered with two men behind her.   
"Doctor Griffin come with us." She said.   
"What's this about?" Abby questioned, her voice shaky.   
"You know damn well what it's about Abby." Byrne snarled.   
"Did the Chancellor order this?" Abby asked.   
"Yes"Byrne lied "you need to come with us."   
"No." Abby said firmly.   
One of the men behind Byrne walked over to Abby and pulled her up. Cuffing her hands behind her back and walking her to the door.   
"Abby what do I do?" Jackson panicked from where he sat across the room.   
"Find Marcus!" Abby screamed as they drug her down the hall. There was no way they were going to harm her baby. 

Jackson rushed out of the room and pounded on the door to Kane's office.   
"Come in!" Marcus called sitting at his desk.   
Jackson opened the door, "Sir." He gasped out of breath.   
Marcus stood up once he saw it was Jackson, "What is it?"  
"It's Abby, Byrne has taken her."   
"No." Marcus growled pushing past Jackson and charging down the hall. With every step he could feel his heart beating faster. He needed to save her, save them. He knew Byrne had done this just to spite him. He was in the process of coming up with a suitable punishment for Abby. Now all he cared about was getting her somewhere safe.   
As he stepped outside he saw the crowd of people gathered in the center of the camp. He walked closer he saw Abby standing there, her hands tied up, Byrne was to her right.   
"AbigailGriffin" Byrne started to say.   
"Enough!" Marcus called out.   
The crowd all turned to look at him as he made his way to Abby.   
"She didn't hurt you did she?" He asked brushing a lose strand of hair from her face.  
"No." Abby whispered.   
Marcus began to untie her, "This is not acceptable."   
"But Sir she's guilty." Byrne protested.   
He ignored her until he had Abby free and wrapped her in his jacket.   
"Abby didn't help those kids escape, I did." He said.    
Gasps emerged from the crowd  as Marcus turned to face the people.   
"It's true I did it. I committed a crime and as the law states I should be punished."   
Abby stood next to him biting her lip as she shook with fear. Why was he doing this for her? He knew what he would have to endure and she couldn't let him.   
"Marcus." She protested.   
"It's okay Abby I need to pay for what I have done." He turned to one of the guards, "String me up already."   
The man looked to Byrne for guidance, "Sir you can't expect me to believe you did this?" She said frustrated.   
"I did it Major."   
Abby stood back and watched as the men restrained Marcus she hugged is coat close to her body surrounding herself with his scent.   
"Marcus Kane, for aiding and abetting juvenile delinquent's  and arming them with weapons. You are sentenced to ten lashings." Byrne ordered.   
Abby closed her eyes tightly as she heard Marcus scream from the first lashing. She knew he was trying to be strong but she could not imagine the pain he was going through. As the punishment continued her hands rested on her stomach underneath his coat, as if she too was protecting their child.   
In a blur of events it was over. Byrne had surrendered and told her men to release Marcus. As they freed him he fell to the ground in a crumpled mess, he was weak. Abby had never seen him in such a state, he was the strong one. She waited a few moments and let the crowd clear before she ran to him.   
"Marcus" she gasped lifting his head to look at her. "Shhh" she said "can you walk?"   
He nodded slightly and she struggled to help him up. Marcus tried his best not to put all of his weight on her fragile figure but all the strength had been taken from him. He had vowed to never let Abby see his weakness but now that vow had been broken.   
Abby had debated as to whether or not she should take him to Medical or his quarters. His room was closer so that is where she chose. They stepped into the room and she helped him sit on the bed.   
"Stay." She ordered before leaving to retrieve some supplies. While she was gone Marcus thought of what he had just done. On the Ark he would have never done such a thing. But here on Earth he was becoming a changed man for the better. He was going to be the father he never had.   
Abby returned with some medicine and bandages placing him on the bed. Her hands fell to his shirt, "I need to take it off." She said.   
He nodded accepting her help as she lifted it over his head. Abby gasped at the marks on his back, "No."   
"Don't" he said.   
She grabbed a warm wash cloth and dabbed at the bloody wounds. He flinched with every touch and did his best not to show her his pain.   
"You don't have to be the tough guy, it's just us." She said pressing the cloth onto one of the wounds.   
"I'm sorry you have to see this." He told her.   
"Marcus shut up." She said pressing a bandage to his back.   
"You shouldn't have seen any of that."   
"Why? I can handle it."   
"No it's not that."   
"Then what is it?" She came around to look him in the eyes.   
"You can't see me like this."   
Her face fell, "Maybe I like this Marcus better than the old one." She smiled grabbing another bandage.   
She finished cleaning and bandaging his wounds in silence. It was another one of their comfortable silences, just their breathing to fill the air. When she had finished Abby ran her hands down his back, she hated herself for doing this to him. She bent and whispered in his ear, "If anyone's sorry it should be me."   
Marcus felt tingles run down his spine at her breath on his skin. Having her close always sent fire through his veins. He grabbed her hand and pulled her around to sit on his lap. Their faces just inches from each other's.   
"Abby" he breathed "what's done is done."   
Her hand cupped his face, "I wish there was something I could do."   
"You've done enough."   
She ran her hand down his bare chest feeling his hot skin against her cold fingers.   
Marcus lifted her chin slightly and brought her lips to his. It was another soft and passionate kiss. Abby closed her eyes letting her hands roam through his hair. Marcus rested his hand on the small of her back keeping her close to him. Abby moaned once she pulled away, "What are we doing?"   
He looked at her flushed cheeks, "I love you Abby Griffin."   
Those words hit her like bricks.   
Jake had been the only man to ever tel her those three little words. Those three very important life changing words. Now he had said them to her and she didn't know if she could say it back. Did she love him too? She liked being with him, he made her feel safe. He knew her better than she knew herself most times. They had their ups and downs and their relationship was far from smooth sailing but was it love?   
"I'm sorry" Marcus apologized after seeing her startled expression.   
"No" Abby shook her head "Marcus, you drive me absolutely crazy. Most days I can't even stand you and the thought of being near you makes me want to scream. You're arrogant and egotistical. But somehow I find myself wanting you. Wanting this incredibly strong, sexy man with great hair." She smiled.   
He could not believe his ears, she was actually in her own way saying she loved him too.   
"Abby, you infuriate me. You're attitude and determination to get what you want ignites my fire. You know all the buttons to press to get me riled up. You've got one hell of a nerve when you talk to me. I find myself craving the sassy Doctor with the incredibly soft skin that I need to feel beneath my fingertips." He kissed her again not waiting for a reply.   
This time it was hard and rough, he wanted her and he was not letting her get away.   
Abby pushed him away lightly, "Wait."   
"What is it?" He asked confused.   
"I love you too." She admitted.   
Marcus grinned pulling her to him once more. It had finally happened, they were where they belonged. They knew that there was still a long road ahead of them but right then and there all they cared about was being in each other's company. There love had been declared, their love had been unavoidable from day one. It was inevitable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would say from this point on there will be bits and pieces that follow the show but as for the major plots I don't think I'll be using ten. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

The next morning Abby opened her eyes and nearly jumped once she realized she was not in her bed. After a moment she remembered where she was and relaxed a bit. Sitting up she looked next to her to see a sleeping Marcus. Usually he was the first one awake and would watch her sleep. A knock at the door startled her, "Marcus." She whispered.   
He began to stir as he reached up to grab her, pulling her back down with him.   
"Not so fast Chancellor" she said sitting up "someone is at the door."   
His eyes flew open and he sat up, "You need to hide."   
"What happened to not keeping secrets?" She teased pulling the covers over her head.  
"Just stay there." He said getting out of bed and pulling on some clothes.   
Abby lay flat underneath the blankets trying not to make a sound. Marcus opened the door, "Major Byrne."   
"Sir, we need to talk about what happened yesterday."   
"What happened was already dealt with ass you can clearly see by the scars on my back."   
"She should have been lashed." Byrne hissed.   
"She's innocent."   
"That's what she wants you to believe. You honestly think we all don't see how whipped she's got you."   
"That's out of line Major. Maybe you should be shock lashed." Marcus barked.   
Byrne crossed her arms, "That will only happen if Doctor Griffin gets what she deserves."   
Marcus bit his lip, Byrne was lucky she was a woman.   
"I think you should leave if you would like to keep your job. Is that clear Major?"   
Byrne stepped back and just as she was about to turn and leave something caught her eye. The black lace bra that was hanging at on the end of the bed post.   
"I see why you got lashed now." She scoffed pointing to the object.   
Marcus cursed himself for not clearing the room of Abby's clothes from the night before.   
"So you caught us!" Abby exclaimed sitting up keeping the blankets over her bare chest.   
Byrne stood there, her face turning as red as a tomato in summer time.   
"You've got to be kidding me."   
"Nope, I'm serious as a heart attack." Abby smiled.   
"Do you two have any idea how stupid this is!?"   
"There's nothing wrong with it Major" Marcus stated "I'm Chancellor and I need myself a First Lady."   
"That would be me." Abby said sarcastically.   
"Oh you don't say." Byrne was furious now.   
"If you would be so kind as to leave the room Major so I can get dressed?" Abby gestured toward the door.   
"The two of you make me sick" Byrne snapped, her eyes locked with Marcus' "I wish you would have stayed behind and not Jaha." was the last thing she said before slamming the door.abby watched as Mar us fave fell, she knew he was hurt by Byrne's remark but he didn't want to show it.   
"I don't." She said   
"What?" He looked at her.   
"I don't wish you stayed behind."  
"Abby I-"  
"We don't need to discuss that any further." She grabbed her bra and pulled it on.   
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked quickly walking over to the bed.   
"This camp needs a Doctor and a Chancellor."   
"Right now?"   
"As much as I'd love to stay here all day we have people to protect."   
Marcus watched as Abby pranced around his room searching for her clothing. The thought of her carrying his child made him grin. He watched as she carefully started to put her hair in its signature braid, "Leave it."   
She looked over at him, "Huh?"   
"Your hair, I like it long."   
Abby smiled pulling her fingers through her locks "Is that an order?"   
"Yes, a direct order." He nodded.   
"And If I don't follow through?" She questioned walking toward him grinning.  
Marcus pulled her into him picking her up. Abby wrapped her legs around his waste as he walked them over to the bed. Laying her down gently on her back he looked down at her. Brushing a few strands of loose hair out of her face.   
"If someone would've told me six months ago that I'd be sharing a bed with Marcus Kane I probably would've had them floated." She laughed feeling his breath hot on her face.   
"And if they would have told me Abby Griffin would be pregnant with my child I'd float them too." He smiled kissing her gently.   
Abby closed her eyes as his lips moved to the sensitive spot on her neck.   
"Marcus" she moaned a little louder than she had intended. "We have to get up."   
"Abby can't we take just one day?" He whispered against his skin.   
Abby wanted to say yes, the thought of all the work that needed to be done made it even more tempting.   
"Stop" she laughed sitting up "if you come any closer I might just have to say yes."   
Marcus looked at her, "Tonight then?"   
"Tonight." She nodded.   
\----------------------------------------------  
That afternoon Abby was in Medical working alongside Jackson taking the inventory of their medical supplies. She had left her hair down not only because Marcus asked her to but because she needed to cover up the hickeys he left on her neck. She heard the door open and Marcus walked in.   
"Chancellor." She greeted.   
"Doctor Griffin may I have a word with you?"   
Abby looked at Jackson who simply nodded and left the room closing the door.   
"How are you feeling?" Marcus asked.   
Abby took a seat at her desk, "Well I finally did eat and I was able to keep it down." After they had gotten ready for work that morning Abby had gotten extremely sick and had considered not going to Medical. She had waited a few hours before she eventually went in.   
"When I went to the room and you weren't there I was worried." Marcus told her.   
"I'm not going to run away and no one is going to kidnap me." She laughed.   
"No they're not because they'd have to go through me to get you."   
"Very protective of your people Chancellor."   
"That's why I'm here Abby." Marcus took a seat on the desk. He took Abby's hand in his own, "I'm leading a search party to bring back Clarke and the others."   
"So you did hear me?"   
"I did hear you. I always hear you."   
"You're going to go?"   
"I'm the Chancellor I have to."   
"No!" She yelled standing up.   
"Abby" he placed his hands on her shoulders.   
"No, you can't I can't have another child lose a father."   
"Hey" he cupped her face in his palm "nothing is going to happen to me."   
She pulled away and turned her back to him, "You don't know that. You don't know what those Grounders are capable of. I am not losing you and neither is this baby." She fought hard to keep the tears from falling. Marcus had noticed that this pregnancy, given it was only in its early stages had changed Abby.   
"Abby I have to go. I have to do what's best for my people."   
"I am your people!" She screamed turning around.   
Marcus took in her red and puffy eyes, he knew he was hurting her. Back on the Ark this would have given him great pleasure but now he felt like he was being shock lashed all over again.   
"Abby you need to calm down."   
"Get out." She growled.   
"Abby"   
"I said out!"   
He walked to the door.   
"And Kane" she called "don't expect to find me in your bed tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all as usual for the comments a kudos. They are what keeps me going. Here is an entire chapter of Kabby fluff just because, but trust me it is relevant.

Abby lay there in her bed late that night. She had been there on her back for about an hour now. Her head was throbbing but she had no desire to go down to Medical and get something. The rest of the day had dragged by slowly, without Marcus she felt empty. It was like she had nothing to do if he was not there by her side. That would be exactly the way she would feel if he went on this rescue mission in the morning. She knew he had been training with his guards all afternoon, so clearly she had not gotten through to him.   
Stubborn jackass.   
Did he really think he would be safe out there? The Grounders were dangerous, more dangerous than anything they had faced on the Ark. Abby put her hand on her forehead and let out a small groan. She needed to get to sleep if she was going to have the energy to stop Marcus in the morning. She made him think she did not care but she did. She had thought that cutting him off from her would be enough to make him stay but it was not. The next part of her plan involved her acting like something was wrong with the baby, that would make him stay. It was a little extreme even for her, but she could not have two orphaned children. At this rate, she thought, she might not have to fake an illness. Either way he would believe her, after all she was the Doctor. Sitting up her hand went to her head again, it was getting worse. Abby wasn't one who got sick often but when she did it was not pleasant. Last time she had been under the weather was on the Ark a few weeks into her complicated relationship with Marcus. It had been the first time she had ever seen him care. He had let her stay in his quarters and even made her dinner. He held her when she was cold and rocked her to sleep when she was tired. It was the best two days Abby had had in a while. But now she was back in her own dark quarters alone and in pain. If only she didn't have to prove a point. Then she would be down the hall in a heartbeat.   
Abby managed to get out of bed and tug on her boots before opening the door. The light in the hallway stung her eyes and she almost turned back but she needed this headache to go away. Slowly she made her way to Medical careful not to run into anyone. The room was empty and she let out a sigh of relief. Making her way to the cabinet with the medication Abby remembered her conversation with Marcus in that same room hours earlier. Was she too harsh? No, he needed to think of his family now. He was not on his own anymore he had her and the baby he needed to put first. Scanning the bottles she located the one she needed and grabbed it slamming the door a little too loud. The door to the room opened and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was.   
"2:00 in the morning Abby." Marcus' voice filled the empty room.   
"I'm well aware of the time Marcus." She snapped turning to face him.   
Marcus took in the sight of her, standing there in her boots and blue jeans with his shirt on. Her hair was messy, the way he liked it, and her eyes had dark circles under them.   
"You haven't slept have you?" He asked his voice a bit softer.   
"Headache." She admitted holding up the bottle of pills.   
"You don't need that, come on." He held out his hand.   
"What's the point of me feeling better if you're not going to live to see it."   
"Abby, I'm not going to die."  
"So you can predict the future now?"   
"You're unbelievable you know that?"   
"You've called me worse in the past."   
Marcus grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the room. Abby struggled to keep up but had no energy to fight him. They reached his quarters within seconds and he lightly pushed her inside. Marcus closed the door, "Sit." He told her.   
"No this is ridiculous why are we here?"  Abby questioned throwing her hands in the air.   
"Because did you really think we could continue this conversation in public?" Marcus asked putting the tea kettle on the stove.   
Damn it he was making her tea. She loved his tea.   
"No one was even around." She said sitting on the couch.   
"Trust me, there were probably some nosey teens around the corner." Marcus mused as he glanced from her to the kettle.   
"Send someone else." Abby blurred.   
"Abby, we've been over this." He said sitting next to her.   
"Send someone else. Knowing Clarke they're probably on their way to find us." Abby said trying to be optimistic.   
"That's enough" he pulled her into his lap "you need rest."   
Abby fought at first but his touch was so gentle and warm she had no choice but to melt into his body.   
"This is not where I should be." She hissed trying to convince the both of them she was still upset with him.   
"And where should you be? Back in your bed suffering?" He asked lifting her chin so their eyes met.   
Abby blinked, "Yes." She was not backing down.   
"You mean where you were all alone suffering in a dark cold room with a headache from hell?" Marcus asked gently laying her back on the couch.   
"Oh I'm going to give you a headache from hell if you don't knock it off." She spat looking up at him.   
He knew she was only disagreeing for her own personal amusement.   
"Trust me, I don't think you will." He slowly bent to kiss her. Their lips met, soft and gentle against each other. She realized how much she had missed him that day when her hands began to tug at his shirt.   
Marcus pulled away just as the tea kettle began to go off. "I'll be right back."   
Abby lay there watching as he poured her a small cup of hot tea.   
"Can I have some sugar?" She asked already knowing the answer.   
"No, that will just make things worse." He replied handing her the cup.   
She took it gingerly and slowly sipped the warm liquid. It was wonderful, warming every inch of her chilled body within seconds.   
"Good?" He asked watching her closely.   
She nodded.   
"Now let's get you back to bed." He said turning toward the door.   
"Marcus"   
He looked back at her.   
"Can I stay?"   
He smiled slightly, not wanting to show her how happy she had just made him. There was nothing he enjoyed more than a sick and extremely clingy Abby Griffin in his bed.   
"Well, I mean I suppose you can."   
"Haha very funny." She said standing up placing the empty cup on the counter of the tiny kitchen. Maybe if she kept him up long enough he would be too tired to go in the morning.   
Marcus watched as she took off her boots and her jeans, placing them neatly at the end of the bed. She crawled under the covers wearing his shirt and rested her head on the pillow. Abby Griffin in his bed was something he still was not quite used to.   
"This is starting to feel just like my bed." She said sarcastically, her eyes popping open to glare at him.   
"I have to clean up the mess you made of my kitchen." He laughed putting her empty cup into the sink.   
"Leave it I'll do it in the morning." She groaned.   
This was her vulnerable side, the side he loved the most but rarely got to see. He wondered if she was ever this way with her husband? He knew she loved him once upon a time and how now she wore his ring around her neck. But was she ever really herself around him. He decided to shake all thoughts of Jake Griffin from his mind as he made his way to the bed.   
"Do you need anything else before I retire for the night?" He asked hovering above her.   
Abby lay there looking up at him. His face was soft and kind, an expression only she had ever had the pleasure of seeing.   
"A partner for the night would be nice." She replied.   
"You don't stop with the sarcasm do you?" He asked crawling into the bed with her.   
"No I'm afraid I don't." She replied as her head found its way to his chest.   
He stroked her hair gently as he listened to her breathing steady. An hour ago he had been in this same room fighting with the idea of going to her quarters and reasoning with her. He needed to go on that rescue mission. He needed to be the one to bring back her daughter. It had to be him. He needed to be her hero.   
"Marcus." Abby whispered.   
"Hmmm?"   
"Don't go."   
Without thinking he replied, "Okay." and continued to stroke her hair until she fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for your kind words on this story, I do love writing it. This is the point where we shift and leave the cannon behind. Sometimes a story goes in a completely different direction than what you had intended.   
> Follow me on Twitter to answer the story Polls.   
> Like this one: Should the baby be a boy or girl?   
> Reviews and ideas always welcome!

Abby woke the next morning to an empty bed. Marcus had been long gone she guessed by the cold feeling on the sheets. Getting out of bed Abby began to pull on her clothes and boots. Glancing around the room she noticed Marcus had taken his gun.   
No.   
Had he really lied to her? He promised he was going to stay. Abby Abby braided her hair and opened the door. She stepped out into the hall slamming the door with a loud bang. There were a few people in the hallway that quickly moved out of her way as she passed them. She was not playing games, Abby Griffin hated being lied to. Stopping by her own quarters she grabbed her own gun and backpack before stepping outside. Looking around she spotted him with the team of guards he had intended to take. Slinging the bag over her shoulder Abby strode toward them.   
"Keep your eyes pealed at all times" Marcus was saying "you see a grounder do not shoot first."   
Abby watched as the men's gazes drifted away from Marcus and fell on her. Marcus stopped talking, "What?" He asked turning around. "Abby?"   
"Good morning Kane." She replied coldly.   
Marcus turned back to the men, "I'll be right back." He took Abby by the arm and walked over to the fence.   
"What are you doing?" She hissed yanking her arm away.   
"I'm going to save your daughter."   
"Oh no don't you even try and make this about me."   
"Abby, I need to do this."   
"You promised me."   
"I . . ."   
"You what? You lied? Because I hate liars Marcus."   
"I didn't lie."   
"Then what did you do?"   
He looked at her, maybe he had lied but he did it for her own good.   
"I hoped we would be gone by the time you woke up." He admitted.   
"I can't lose you do you understand that?" She lowered her voice "we need you."   
"Abby, I have to do this. These people are counting on me to bring their children back alive."   
"But what about your child?"   
He threw his hands up, "I can't win with you can I?"   
"You think this is easy for me? I have one child out there that I want back more than anything."   
"Then let me go."   
Abby sighed, she knew he was right. He was the Chancellor and the people were all counting on him. The children were counting on him. If she wanted to see Clarke again she knew she had to let him go.   
"Okay you can go."   
"Thank you."   
"You can go on one condition."   
"What now?"   
"I'm coming with you."   
Marcus looked at her, was she out of her damn mind? There was no way he was letting her leave the camp. She was pregnant and they did not know the dangers they faced.   
"No, I need you here. The people need a Chancellor." He held out the pin.   
"Screw the damn pin Marcus I'm going." She snapped.   
He grabbed her by the shoulders.   
"I won't let you do this. You're being selfish."   
"Me? You're the one who is so hell bent on being the hero! You want the recognition and the glory so bad."   
"Abby I don't wanna fight with you."   
"I don't want to fight either Marcus. So let me come."   
Marcus looked at the team he had assembled for the mission. If they were going to leave they needed to do it soon. He wanted Abby to be safe, he really could not trust anyone at the camp to watch over her. What better way to keep her safe then to take her with him?  
"Alright" he sighed "you can come."   
Abby grinned she knew he could never say no to her. She had him wrapped around her finger and it wouldn't be long before the world knew it.   
"Now that's much better Chancellor."   
"Now you know how dangerous this is don't you? and we'll be sleeping on the ground."   
"Don't try and talk me out of it." Abby said walking toward the group of guards anxiously waiting.   
"Let's move out boys!" He heard her yell.   
\----------------------------------------------  
They had been walking for hours and Abby's feet were killing her. She did not dare complain though. She chose to come and she chose to fight to get her daughter back. Marcus told her to stay in the middle of the group so that she would be protected from all sides if they happened to pass any Grounders.   
"We'll make camp here." Marcus said.   
Daylight had come and gone about an hour ago and they all needed rest. Abby let out a sigh of relief as she dropped her bag to the ground.   
"You okay Doc?" Marcus chuckled.   
"Yes I'm just fine, just get my tent ready."   
He knew better than to mess with her when she was tired. She would most likely bite his head off if he said another word.   
"Why don't you go warm yourself by the fire while I set up the tent?" He suggested.   
Abby nodded and made her way toward the burning fire. She hated that they could not be affectionate in public. It was still too soon, they would have so many questions to answer and she just was not ready for that. She planned to keep the pregnancy hidden for as long as possible, not that she was ashamed but she was afraid. Their baby would be the first child from the Ark born on Earth, that was something pretty special. Abby feared the Grounders would take her baby. She did not know why but if they took the other kids why would this be any different? Maybe instead of a rescue mission Marcus could strike a deal with the Commander and get the kids back.   
"Abby" Marcus called.   
She turned to see him outside the tent.   
"That was fast." She stood up and walked to him.   
"What can I say? I'm good with my hands." He laughed.   
"You don't have to tell me that." She whispered.   
"Good night Doctor Griffin."   
Abby frowned, "You're not coming in?"   
"Abby it's too risky."   
"You need sleep too and besides there are two sleeping bags."   
He raised an eyebrow, "You mean we'll be separated?"   
"Marcus just get in the tent."   
"I will after I take care of a few things."   
Abby nodded and slipped inside. Taking a seat on one of the sleeping bags she began to take her hair out of its braid. It fell down her back, it was a mess. She sighed pulling off her boots, she would have to sleep in her jeans and not one of Marcus' shirts. She heard him outside the tent talking to some of the others. She laughed when he explained that he was sharing a tent with her. It would be much easier to admit the truth but it just was not the time. If they had been on the Ark maybe things would have been easier. But on Earth their relationship was extremely low on the public's list of priorities. Abby curled up in the sleeping bag and closed her eyes. As exhausted as she was she fought to stay awake for Marcus.   
After what felt like hours he entered the tent zipping the door closed. He smiled at the sight of her curled up into a tight ball.   
"What are you smiling at?" She hissed.   
"Oh nothing." He mused pulling off his boots.   
"Do you want your own sleeping bag?" She threatened.   
"You wouldn't."   
"Oh I would."   
"I don't think we both can fit in one."   
"No but" she sat up and unzipped the one she was in. Standing she laid it on the ground and then grabbed the second one "we cover with this."   
"I like the way you think." Marcus smiled laying down. Abby snuggled into him as he placed his arm protectively around her. They were out in the middle of the woods, surrounded by Grounders no doubt. He had every intention of keeping her safe. They lay there in silence listening to the fire crackle and the sounds of the night.   
"Boy or Girl?" Abby broke the silence.   
"What?" Marcus looked down at her.   
"What do you want?" She smiled up at him.   
Marcus stared at her trying to come up with an answer but he really could not decide.   
"I'll tell you in the morning." He replied before gently kissing her good night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so very sorry this one took me so long. I think I I wrote it at least 4 times. But anyway, here it is. Fluff/Drama/Angst all in one.   
> See then note at the end and absee the question! :)

Marcus woke to the sound of rain falling outside the tent. From what he could tell it was still dark and he guessed he hadn't been asleep for long. He glanced down at Abby who was still curled up next to him. She was so peaceful when she slept, how did he get here? Back on the Ark he never thought he would ever be so lucky. Now, they were on Earth and he was no longer a Bachelor. He had a family, a child on the way that he had to protect. Abby began to stir as the rain picked up outside.   
"Hey" he whispered.   
Abby opened her eyes, "What's going on?"   
He stroked her face, "Its raining."   
"I don't think these tents are waterproof." She said sitting up.   
"No but I am." Marcus laughed pulling Abby on top of him.   
"Well now isn't this nice." She smiled.  
"Let's hope it doesn't get too bad." He remarked.   
"The rain? I'd like to go out in it and see what it's like." Abby said standing up.   
"It's the middle of the night Abby, it's not safe."   
She stood above him putting her hands on her hips.   
"Are you telling me no?"   
Damn it.   
She had found his weakness and exploited it. If there was one thing Marcus Kane could not do it was tell Abby Griffin no.   
"Well I just . . ."   
"Come on, don't you think it will be fun?" She turned and began to unzip the tent.   
"Abby, we need to save our energy." He groaned.   
"Five minutes Marcus." She said before stepping out into the night.   
Abby stood there, holding the lantern and looking around. The rain coated her skin and clothes slowly. She looked up at the sky and smiled, "Marcus come feel this." She whispered.   
"I'm right here." He said coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.   
"It's so peaceful isn't it?" She asked.   
"So peaceful." He replied resting his chin on her head. This felt so right to the both of them, their bodies got together perfectly. The rain began to fall a bit harder and Abby shivered as it drenched her clothes.   
"Maybe this was a bad idea." She admitted her teeth chattering.  
"Hey" he turned her around in his arms so she was facing him "I'm right here." He kissed her forehead.   
To Abby this seemed to good to be true, she knew that every time she got close to someone something bad would be just around the corner.   
"Let's get back inside." She said.   
Marcus nodded helping her inside the tent then zipping it back up.   
"Well our bed is soaked." She sighed.   
"It's a miracle none of the others have woken up." Marcus laughed.   
"Well now how am I supposed to sleep?" Abby huffed.   
"Easy there your highness."   
She shot him a death glare.   
"Do you want an angry pregnant woman on your hands?" Abby snapped.   
"Well, I didn't like the idea of the angry pregnant woman coming on the trip in the first place." Marcus replied looking through the blankets.   
"Well, maybe she wouldn't be so angry if she could sleep in a proper bed."   
"Okay you know what Abby? I told you no complaining. You wanted to come." He tossed her a dry blanket.   
She caught it glaring at him, "Pillow?"   
"They're all soaked."   
"Go steal one from someone else."   
Marcus laughed, "Now you're just being childish." Her mood swings were giving him whiplash.  
"I'm not going to sleep any time soon am I?" Abby watched as Marcus laid out his jacket and sat down on it.   
"Come on" he motioned for her to sit next to him. She sighed and gave in covering herself with the blanket once she sat down. Marcus laid back and pulled her on top of him.   
"Is this a good enough pillow for you Miss Griffin?"   
Abby was too tired to banter anymore, but she was awake enough to not give him the satisfaction of wining.   
"It will do."she replied.   
\----------------------------------------------  
The next morning the rain had subsided, but it had left the ground drenched and muddy. Marcus stepped out of the tent and went over to the other tents.   
"Time to move out men." He ordered.   
There was no reply.   
"Men lets go." He tried again, this time peaking inside of one.   
Abby stepped out of their tent, brushing her hair with her fingers. "What is it?" She asked.   
Marcus looked at her puzzled, "They're all gone."   
"Gone? Like not here?" She asked confused.   
"Yes Abby all the guards are gone. Guns and everything."   
"They wouldn't just leave us like that."   
"I know. Which only means one thing. The Grounders have them."   
"Now Marcus you can't jump to conclusions."   
"Abby, we are at war here and we left ourselves vulnerable when we decided to camp in the woods."   
"Don't you dare blame yourself because this is not on you." She snapped.   
Marcus knew she was right, but he was the Chancellor he was responsible for everyone. How could he not have noticed everyone was gone? Why did they not hear anything?   
"I just don't understand it." He sighed.   
"They're skilled Marcus, they're much more efficient on this earth than we ever will be."   
"But why leave us Abby?"   
"I don't know."   
"I've got to get you back to camp." He said starting to take down their tent.   
"I'm not going anywhere you don't go." Abby replied.   
""This time it is not up for negotiation." His tone was harsh, he needed her safe.   
"You want me back at camp so bad? You're going to have to take me there yourself."   
"Abby I don't have time for this." He sighed packing up the last of the tent.   
"Well then" Abby grabbed her backpack "you don't have time for your family."   
"Hey that's not what I meant and you know it."   
"Maybe so, but you should think before you speak." She turned on her heel and headed in the direction of the Grounders camp.   
"Abby!" Marcus called.   
She kept walking ignoring him every time he called her name. Just as she was out of his sight something hit her and she fell to the ground.   
Marcus felt a knot in his stomach as he rushed toward her. Abby lay on the ground, blood pouring from her leg.   
"I'm here I've got you." He said pulling her to him.   
"Marcus" she said her voice weak "run."   
"I'm not leaving you here."   
"They will kill you."   
"Then they kill me." He held down on her wound as she cried out in pain.   
Marcus looked around, not spotting anything he carefully picked her up. Abby was limp in his arms the blood still pouring from her leg. He quickly ran back to the little camp then had made and sat her down in one of the smaller empty tents.   
"You'll be safe in here." Said kissing her forehead.   
Abby lay there weak, the blood soaking her pants. She bit her lip trying to be strong, "Marcus." She said weakly.   
"Don't talk save your trench." He said as he began to examine the wound. His eyes widened once he cleaned away most of the blood either a cloth.   
Abby looked up to see his worried expression, "What?" She said bitterly.   
"Abby. . . It's not from a Grounder?"   
"Meaning?"   
"It's a bullet."   
That only meant one thing, they were not o lay at war with the Grounders but they were at war with their people too.   
\----------------------------------------------  
Abby awoke on a bed in a dark room. She was groggy and her leg hurt like hell. The last thing she remembered was laying in the tent with Marcus hovering above her. She sat up slowly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Recognizing the family objects she knew they were back at Camp Jaha.   
"Marcus?" She called.   
Her voice echoed in the semi empty room.   
How did he get her all the way back to camp? What happened to the other guards? Could one of them have shot her? Abby had so many unanswered questions. She jumped as the door opened and Jackson appeared.   
"Welcome back." He smiled.   
"How long was I out?"   
"Only a few hours. I was able to retrieve the bullet."  
"Well done."   
Jackson nodded, "I had a great teacher."  
Abby laughed, "I had a great student."   
"How are you feeling?" He asked checking her vitals.   
"Tired" she replied "where's Marcus?"   
"He's outside briefing Byrne on what happened at your camp."   
"Jackson I need him."   
"Abby the baby is fine."   
Her stomach flipped. How did he know? Who else knew?   
"How?"   
He could see the worry in her eyes.   
"Kane told me when he brought you in."   
"Who else knows?" She panicked.   
"No one Abby, calm down. I'll get Kane."   
Abby rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. They were not the only two that knew about the baby anymore. She did not mind that Jackson knew, hell he would probably be the one to deliver it. She was worried though, after what had happened in the woods she knew she wasn't safe. Her hand rested protectively over her stomach. When she was pregnant with Clarke things were different. For one thing she was much younger and Marcus was not in the picture. Jake Griffin was a good man, a good father and a good husband. But when it came to Marcus, Jake would never compare.   
The door opened and there he was, Marcus stood there in his usual all black k store. His hair all combed neatly once again. He had begun to grow a beard and she kind of liked it.   
"You look good." He smiled.   
Abby blushed, "I don't feel it though." Was her reply.   
Marcus walked toward the bed after closing the door and locking it. He took her hand and squeezed it greatly.   
"You gave me quite the scare there Doctor Griffin." He said.   
"I'm sorry Chancellor I'll try not to get shot again." Abby smirked.   
"We need to talk about that. Abby, it was a bullet, it came from one of our guns."   
"Marcus who would want me dead?" She questioned.   
"That's what I intend to find out." He placed his arm around her and pulled her close, "I promise I'm not going to let anything happen to you."   
Abby clung to him with the little strength she had in that moment. She did not want to admit it but she was terrified. If she died, her child would too. Clarke would be an orphan and Marcus would be alone. They needed to fight this enemy and rid it from their lives.   
"Marcus." Abby broke the silence.   
He looked down at her as she continued to speak.   
"We can't trust anyone."   
"I know I know" she caressed her cheek with his thumb "you're safe Abby." Marcus pulled her close again. In that moment he vowed he would never let any harm come to her or their child. It had taken him too long to get where he was, where he wanted to be. He was not going to let anyone ruin that. The monster amount them needed to be stopped before any Grounder was dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the enemy among the Sky People is?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major plot twist loves! Hope you enjoy.
> 
> I am now taking name ideas for the Kabby baby!

It had been a few days since the incident and Abby was now walking on her own two feet. She was still weak but determination and strength is what kept her going. Marcus had been working around the clock to figure out just who it was that shot her. At first they had thought it was a grounder that possibly stole one of their guns. But all weapons had been accounted for. Being a Doctor Abby did have a fair share of enemies on the Ark. She did not however have nearly as many as Marcus. He blamed himself for her getting hurt, someone wanted to make him suffer by taking out the one good thing he had in his life. They had put off rescuing the kids for a while due to the guards that were still missing. Marcus had come to the conclusion they must have fallen victim to the Grounders. Finn and Bellamy had returned with the others and no sign of Clarke.  
At night, Marcus would wake to Abby's sobs. She cried almost every night for her daughter. He tried his best to soothe her by repeating how strong Clarke was and that she would find a way home. Abby usually calmed down after a while because she knew it was true. Her oldest child was a force to be reckoned with.and nothing would stop her. During the day, Abby stayed safe in Marcus' quarters unless there was a medical emergency. It killed her to be hidden away but she knew it was not safe outside.   
It was late when Marcus finally arrived back at their room. They had told the camp she was staying in his quarters just to keep her safe but the people saw right through it. Abby sat on the couch her hands resting on her stomach. She had began to show, wearing Marcus' jacket to cover the small bump on the rare occasions she left the quarters.   
"We have to tell them." She said as he walked toward her.   
"You think now when there's someone out there trying to kill you would be a good time?" He questioned.   
"Well, since we've been back here there have not been anymore attempts on my life."   
"Abby that's because I have done everything in my power to keep you safe." Marcus sighed taking a seat on the couch next to her.   
"Yes but what if we tell the people I'm pregnant? Maybe whoever it is will back off."   
"Honey, that is not going to happen. Whoever it is would most likely want you dead even more."   
"How close are you to finding whoever it is?"   
"Not any closer then I was this morning." He lied as he pulled her against his chest. The truth was he had a lead. Reports had surfaced that Diana Sydney had in fact not been on the Exitus ship when it had launched. He had several witnesses report they had seen her around camp. Marcus had been skeptical at first because they were always extremely cautious about counting their people. He had ordered the guards to go around and make a list of everyone at Camp Jaha. Once they reported back Diana's name was not on the list. Byrne told him that people were probably just messing with him and that Diana had in fact been on the ship.   
"Marcus" Abby's soft voice broke him from his thoughts.   
"What?" He asked.   
"What are you not telling me?"   
He hated that about her, she could read him like a book. He could never keep things from her, which was good in a sense but it was times like these that he wished he could.   
"Nothing I was just thinking about-"   
"Don't even try and lie to me." She cut him off.   
Marcus stared into her soft eyes, they were so warm and kind just like her dainty touch. He cupped her cheek in his right hand, "Abby, I don't want to scare you."   
"Marcus, I lived in space, almost died oh hell I've lost count of how many times, nothing you say is going to scare me."   
He sighed, she was strong, stubborn and determined that's what he loved about her.   
"There's been some reports Diana Sydney didn't go down on the Exitus ship."   
He watched as her eyes grew wide. "No that's not possible she was in there." Abby quickly rose to her feet.   
"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you." Marcus threw his hands in the air.   
"This is some kind of sick joke Marcus. Diana is dead and even if she weren't here why would she want to kill me?" Abby leaned against the counter crossing her arms.   
"There's a lot we didn't know about Diana. She despised Jaha and me for that matter." He watched her face fall as he said those last words. If Diana was alive and had been the one to pull the trigger it was most likely meant for him and Abby had been in the way.   
Abby gripped the edges of the counter firmly, her knuckles turning white. "This is not your fault." She gritted through her teeth.   
Marcus stood from the couch, "Think about it Abby, Jaha is up in space if she's down here with us who can she get to?"   
"Don't you do that. We don't even know if it is her, there's no way she's alive."   
"Abby anything is possible by now don't you know that?"   
"But how could we have missed her?"   
"The whole thing happened so fast, no one knew what was going on."   
Abby slowly walked toward him and took his hands. She placed them gently on her small bump, "You feel this" she whispered "we did this, you and be Marcus. We beat the odds up there and we'll do it again down here. Diana or no Diana she is not going to win."   
He pulled her into him hugging her close. "I'm so sorry Abby." He breathed against her hair. It was clear that if it was in fact Diana that she was out to get Marcus and Abby. There lives were both in danger and there was no way they could tell the camp about the baby now. Abby started to respond to his apology when there was a knock on the door. The two pulled apart and Marcus opened the it.   
"I'm sorry to bother you Sir" it was Byrne "but Diana Sydney has been spotted outside the camp."   
Marcus eyes grew dark as he turned to Abby. So it was true, she was alive. Abby watched as Marcus grabbed his gun.   
"Hey!" She screamed "Don't you do anything stupid."   
"She killed my mother and she tried to kill you. I'm not letting her get away Abby." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before disappearing down the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense and some interesting turns here. I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you thought!

Marcus clenched his jaw as he made his way to the room where Byrne's men were holding Diana. They had managed to capture her minutes after the sighting. He placed his hand on the door knob feeling the knot in his stomach tighten. On the other side of that door was someone he never thought he would see again. When they had been told Diana was dead Marcus had been relieved. As cold and emotionless as it sounded his past with Diana was the reason for his feelings. Back on the Ark Marcus Kane was never shy with the ladies, any woman he wanted he got. He never stayed with one for long, it was always a casual no strings attached kind of thing. There had been one that lasted much longer than all the others. She was someone he resorted to sleeping with to fill the emptiness in his life. Someone who was their for a romp after a heated council meeting. Someone who was there when Abby was down the hall in Jake Griffin's bed.   
Diana Sydney was that woman.   
He never loved her, he never felt anything for her. Diana was just there when he needed her to be. Marcus had broken things off with Diana when he started his affair with Abby.   
Diana had taken it well, or that's what Marcus thought. From then on she became extremely hostile toward Marcus, and Abby for that matter.   
As he opened the door Marcus came face to face with Diana for the first time in months. She sat behind the table her eyes cold and detached it was like she was looking right through him.   
He nodded toward Byrne and the other guards indicating he wanted them to leave. They quickly obeyed and closed the door on their way out.   
"I was wondering how long it would take you to get me alone." Diana scoffed leaning back in the chair.   
"What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Marcus slammed his fists on the table between them.   
"Well that's quite the greeting" she mused "and as far as my death I guess I got lucky."   
He sat in the chair across from her trying to stay calm. "How did you do it?"   
Diana laughed, "Oh that we'll have to save for another time Marcus. You see we wouldn't even be here if you hadn't left me all those months ago."   
"Is that what this is about?"   
"Yes it's always been what it was about. I was hoping you'd come on the ship with me or I'd convince Abby to go so then she'd well you know be out of my way."   
Marcus hands bawled into fists at his sides, "You do anything more to Abby and I swear I'll-"   
"Float me? Because down here you can't exactly do that."   
"This is all just a joke to you isn't it?"   
"No Marcus, I want you and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you."   
"The chances of you having any kind of relationship with me ended the day you killed my mother on the Ark."   
"That wasn't me!"   
"You ordered the bomb Diana we have witnesses."   
"Assuming those people actually lived when we landed on earth."   
"You really are a narcissistic bitch aren't you?"   
She laughed again.   
"I mean if you want me to be I will."   
"Damn it Diana! Why are you here?"   
"I'm here for you."   
Marcus stood up from the table and looked down at her.   
"There never was anything between us. I never felt anything."   
Diana bit her lip, "That's not what you said but then again you left me for her."   
"You leave her out of this."   
"So I take it you're with her now?"   
"You know damn well I am. You saw us camping you're the one who shot her."   
"What the hell are you talking about? I've never shot a gun in my life." Diana protested.   
"it's simple, the guards and I have been over it. Now that I know you're here and what you want I put the pieces together. You shot Abby."   
"Hypothetically let's say I did, what good would that do me?" Diana's eyes narrowed.   
"I don't know how your twisted mind works."   
"My twisted mind? Marcus what's twisted is you sleeping with every woman on the Ark. What's twisted is you leaving me for your dead friends widow!" She shouted rising from the chair to meet his gaze.   
"So now bring Jake into this?"   
"Only because you took advantage of his wife!"   
"I took advantage of no one Diana. Abby consented every single time."   
To hear that hurt, Diana had known Marcus had slept with Abby more than once but to actually hear him admit it was the twist in the knife already in her heart. "Fine I did it" she said sitting back down in a moment of weakness "I shot Abby."  
Marcus breathed a sigh, not of relief but a sigh none the less. "Why?"   
"I couldn't get rid of her on the Ark and this was the next best thing. When I saw you with her in that tent that was it she had to go." She said calmly, too calmly for someone who was talking about murder.   
Marcus felt that knot in his stomach resurface. Abby had been hurt and it was his fault. It didn't matter where he went or who he was with the people he loved always seemed to pay the price for his actions. First his mother and now Abby and their unborn child. There was no way in hell Diana could know about the baby.   
"And when she was supposed to receive 10 lashings but you confessed instead, you would never do that for me." Diana's voice was shaky like she was on the verge of tears.   
"How did you know that?" He questioned.   
"That's not important. I want to know why her and not me?"   
She was not going to let this go was she? It was late and Marcus wanted nothing more then to be back in his quarters with Abby curled up next to him.   
"She is none of your concern Diana and if you ever go near her again I'll have you punished."   
"What are you going to do shock lash me? Hell you'd probably have her do the honors."   
"After she finds out you tried to kill her not once but twice why shouldn't she?"  
"She's too nice to do it Marcus and you know it. See that's what I don't get, she's too nice for an egotistical bastard like you."   
"Ever heard of balance Diana? Abby Griffin is my balance and my salvation."   
Diana stood back up and leaned over the table, she was inches from his face.   
"As long as she carries his last name Marcus she will never be yours." She gritted through her teeth.   
"That's enough!" Marcus shouted and opened the door. "Ms. Sydney is being charged with attempted murder. Lock her up until further arrangements can be made."   
"Yes Sir." Byrne nodded taking out her handcuffs.   
"Oh Marcus darling before you go, this isn't over." Diana said grinning from ear to ear.   
"Oh yes Diana darling it is." Marcus said sternly and left the room.   
As Byrne walked Diana to her holding cell she couldn't help but replay her conversation with Marcus. When she mentioned Abby belonging to Jake is when she had hit a nerve. Diana wondered if Marcus was insecure, what if he thought Abby was going to leave him? That thought pleased her, if the good Doctor did leave him she could be there to comfort him. But then again there was the possibility of nothing bad ever happening and the two staying together. She pushed that thought from her mind as Byrne locked the cell. Diana looked around, the tiny space, how was she going to get out of this? Sure she had her men on the inside but they might not be the best option right now. For the moment there was one thing Diana Sydney knew for certain. Marcus Kane belonged to her and not Abby Griffin. The love Marcus and Abby claimed to have was not inevitable.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So very sorry for the long wait but this one was just not coming to me. But after 2 weeks I think I've got it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Review & enjoy!

The next morning Marcus walked around Camp Jaha observing the various groups and their daily routines. He had gotten back to the room late last night and found Abby asleep. He watched her for a while and wanted to wake her but she looked so peaceful. It amazed him how she could look so at ease despite everything that had been thrown at them. He had fought with himself all night about how to tell her about Diana. He was ashamed of his relationship with such a woman and wanted nothing more then to forget the entire thing. 

"Penny for your thoughts Chancellor?" Abby's soft voice broke him from his thoughts. 

"Hey you're not supposed to be out here." He said placing an arm around her waist. 

"Yeah well it gets really boring being in your room all day . . .in your bed." She teased "Besides you never told me how it went with Diana." 

"Abby can we discuss this later?" 

"No Marcus, if she wanted me dead I need to know." 

He shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Fine if you must know yes she wanted you dead." He gave in knowing he would not be able to hold out much longer. 

"I've never done anything to her." 

Marcus cupped her face in his hand, "Yes you did." 

Her eyes grew wide, what could she have possibly done? She was a doctor that saved people and always looked out for everyone before herself. 

"Abby I don't know how to tell you this . . ." He stammered. 

"Spit it out Marcus." She snapped. 

"Diana and I used to be together." 

Abby felt her heart sink, out of all the women on the Ark Diana had to be the one. Her hand rested on her tiny stomach as she stared at the father of her unborn child. "What do you mean?" 

He tried to dodge her gaze but it was impossible. "It was a casual relationship, just sex." 

"Just like all the others?" 

"How did you know about those?" 

"Oh come on Marcus everybody knows about your past. They all still think you're that guy because they don't know about us." 

"Then maybe it's time we tell them." 

"And give her more reason to come after me? And our child Marcus I don't think so." 

"Abby, Diana and all those others were just surrogates. I needed them because I couldn't have you." 

"Did you love her?" She asked. 

"I just told you she meant nothing. None of them did Abby." 

"You get off on causing women pain don't you? All the times you disagreed with me on the Ark. the times you let me fall into your best after my husband was floated and my daughter put in jail. The night we sent the 100 to the ground and I showed up. You could've turned me away all those times but you didn't, you used me at night and abused me during the day." She turned to walk back inside. 

Marcus had no idea she felt that way. He knew that most women only wanted one taste and that was all. It worked well in his favor, as terrible as it sounded they were just filling his empty void until Abby came along. Diana had been the one he kept around because she was the most convenient at the time. Never did he think she would grow attached and come back to bit him in the ass. 

"Abby!" He called. 

She stopped, not turning to look at him. "I'll deal with Diana myself." She said and then went back inside. 

Marcus wanted to follow her but knew that would only cause more problems. She needed her space and it was best to give it to her. He was worried about Diana, if Abby went near her she could be in danger, and the baby too. 

\----------------------------------------------

"Doctor Griffin are you sure about this?" the young man who was guarding the area where they kept the criminals asked. 

"I'm positive, Ms. Sidney and I have so unfinished business." Abby replied placing her hand on the doorknob. 

"Does Kane know you're here?" 

She turned her head to glare st the young guard, "Of course he does." She lied giving the knob a turn and the door opened. 

Abby entered the room with her head held high, she was not letting Diana win this one. Slamming the door behind her she faced Diana, placing her hands on her hips Abby spoke. "Well I thought you were dead." 

Diana sat behind the same table she had the night before when Marcus had interrogated her. "No I'm alive and well." 

Abby took a seat across from her, "Tell me Diana what would you possibly gain from my death?" 

Diana leaned forward " Everything." she whispered in a low tone. 

Abby took a deep breath "Marcus told me about you two and I know that it didn't mean anything." 

"Really? Well you know Abby I thought he loved me just as much as I loved him. That is until . . ." Diana's voice trailed off. 

"Until what?" Abby raised an eyebrow. 

"Until you returned his feelings. I saw you two you know? That first night, I cane to his quarters and there you were in his bed." 

Abby cheeks flushed, she had ever been so embarrassed in her entire life. The thought of another woman seeing her in such a situation was beyond humiliating. 

"It feels good doesn't it?" Diana questioned. 

"Excuse me?" Abby looked puzzled. 

"The way he touches you, his lips on your skin as you moan his name." 

Abby felt sick, she did not disagree with what she was saying but the fact that Diana knew such intimate details about Marcus made Abby feel dirty. 

"Well you can just forget about him." Abby slammed her fist on the table. 

Diana remained calm, "That's not going to happen as long as I'm here." 

"Then we'll give you to the Grounders as a peace offering." Abby stood up and began to pace. 

"I already made peace with them. You remember those guards you took on the secure mission?" 

Abby nodded the uneasy feeling in her stomach growing stronger. 

"I promised the Grounders some Sky People." 

"How could you do that? Why would you do that?" 

"Oh simple I needed you and Marcus alone." 

"Do you could shoot me?" 

"Bravo! Now you're catching on." Diana beamed with excitement. 

"You make me sick Diana." Abby but her lip. 

"Not as sick as that baby am I right?" 

Diana watched as Abby's hands rushed to her stomach instinctively protecting her child.

"How...how do you know?" Abby said barely above a whisper. 

"Oh honey if I told you all my secrets this wouldn't be fun anymore." Diana mixed as she stood from the chair. 

"Don't you come any closer" Abby warned "or I'll get Marcus." 

"Oh perfect just the man I want to see. You know I never gave him my congratulations on the happy news." Diana laughed pulling something from her picket. 

Abby's eyes filled with horror as she saw the sharp blade of a life flicker in the light. How did she get that passed the guards? Wasn't she searched? Diana turned to face her, knife in hand. "Although congratulations probably won't ve the right thing to offer" she stepped closer "perhaps Condolences would be better." 

Abby took a deep breath as she backed into the wall. Diana coming closer and closer. The blade glimmering in the light , coming right for her. For once in her life Abby regretted not listening to Marcus. She was trapped.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to proof read this one but I wanted to get it up as soon as possible so forgive me.

Marcus opened the door to Medical only to discover Abby was not there. Jackson was toward the back of the room organizing some supplies it appeared. Marcus walked over to the you her man.   
"Sorry to bother you Jackson but have you seen Abby?" he asked.  
After she had left him outside he had taken a short walk around the camp. He needed to clear his head and evaluate some things. He decided that Abby was the most important thing in his life. He would allow her to make the decisions from now on. They were equals but she had done the parenting thing before so he figured she knew best.   
"NO Kane I haven't" Jackson replied "last I knew she was with you."   
"Thanks Jackson." Marcus replied leaving the room. As he made his was down the hall a piercing scream stopped him dead in his tracks. It was Abby. Quickly he started running toward the sound. A few guards began to run toward him.   
"Kane, Dr. Griffin is in with the prisoner!" one shouted.   
"What the hell did you fools let her in there for?" He growled pushing them aside.   
"She said you knew!"   
"Of course she did." Marcus said as he reaches the door. He tried to open it but just as he suspected it was locked.   
"Abby! Abby it's me it's Marcus." He called his body pressed against the door.   
Inside the room Abby had her back against the very same door. Diana stood a free feet away with the knife in her hand an evil grin on her face.   
"Marcus I'm here." Abby replied trying to sound calm.   
"She's just fine Kane!" Diana called twirling the blade.   
"Marcus she's got a knife!" Abby shouted making sure he knew what he was dealing with.   
Marcus felt his entire body tense. That was his baby and his . . . what was Abby to him? Not his wife yet but not his friend anymore. He realized he had not asked her to be his, girlfriend just yet. He might Jed himself for not k owing what she was just yet. Never the less there was one thing Marcus did know. He loved Abby and needed to protect her.   
"Diana I want you to open this damn door!" Marcus' order was muddled by the door.   
"See Kane I can't do that because you'll kick me up and the two of you can go live happily ever after."   
"Damn right we will." Abby spat not showing a single ounce of fear.   
"Diana don't do anything stupid."   
"Nothing I do is stupid Kane you should know that." Diana took a few steps closer to Abby.   
"Back off you crazy bitch." Abby gritted her teeth.   
Back on the other side Marcus stood with several guards aground him. He needed to get Abby out of there as soon as possible.   
"Dr. Griffin can hold her own Sir." one of the guards told him.   
"No she really can't." Marcus sighed.   
The men all looked at him confused. Marcus knew he had to tell them about the baby so they would understand just how delicate the situation was. He lowered his voice, "Dr. Griffin is pregnant."   
The men's eyes all grew wide. After a few seconds it looked like most of them had put the pieces together. The camp had speculated something was going on between Marcus and Abby but no one had the courage to really ask. A scream from the room broke the silence and Marcus pounded on the door.   
Diana had lunged at Abby slicing her arm with the life, blood was everywhere. Abby fell to the floor clutching g her arm. The wound wasn't too deep she determined.   
"You won't leave this room alive." Diana snarled looking down at her.   
Abby stared up at her, her arm throbbing and entire body shaking. It felt like she was going to be sick. No, she needed to be strong. It was just a cut and nothing more. Diana could not win, she would not let her.   
"The only one leaving this room dead is you Diana." She raised her foot up and shoved it into Diana's stomach. The other woman let out a cry of pain as she stumbled back and fell to the floor. Abby quickly got up and grabbed the life that Diana had managed to drop.   
"Whose in charge now Bitch?" Abby stood over Diana holding the knife above her. Slowly Abby back up and unlocked the door, never taking her eyes off Diana. Guards swirled into the room and secured Diana.   
"Abby" Marcus exclaimed once he saw her arm.   
"It's nothing." She replied falling into his embrace. He held her tight for a few seconds. "I was so afraid." He whispered into her hair.  
She laughed and looked up at him, "You afraid?"   
"Keep your voice down." He whispered.   
"Sir" one of the guards said "what would you like us to do with the prisoner?"   
Marcus held Abby close as he turned to face Diana who was now handcuffed between two guards.   
"I want around the clock surveillance on her until a suitable punishment can be given."   
"Are you going to be the one delivering my punishment Chancellor? " Diana cackled.   
Marcus started toward her but Abby pulled him back. "She's not with it." He saw as the blood dropped from her arm and sighed. "We need to get you to Jackson." He placed his hand on the small of her back as they left the room.   
\----------------------------------------------  
After Jackson had stitched up Abby's wound Marcus sat with Abby in his, or was it their quarters now? He sat comfortably on the couch with her feet in his lap as she sat next to him.   
"What are you thinking? Going to see her without me?" He asked.   
Abby frowned, "I can take care of myself you know."   
"Abby I don't doubt that, hell I don't think anyone does. The point is a woman like Diana is almost as dangerous as the Grounders."   
"I thought maybe if I just scared her a little she would back off."   
"Diana isn't one to scare easily."   
"She saw us you know? On the Ark she walked in."   
"I never wanted you to know that."   
"Marcus I don't care what anyone sees anymore. We've been through enough in this . . ." She trailed off not knowing what they were even doing.   
"Relationship?" He finished.   
Abby smiled, "I mean if that's what you want to call it."   
Marcus cleaned his theist before upping her face in his hand. "Abby, the camp knows now. They know everything. There's no need to hide what we are doing anymore. So if you'll have me I'd like to call you mine."   
She felt his hand got on her cheek, she loved him. She was deeply and madly in love with this man who used to be her enemy. Being on the ground had changed them both for the better.   
"So does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" She laughed.   
"I suppose it does. But some say Abby I want to be so much more."   
"Well Chancellor, if you play your cards right maybe you will be." She smiled leaning into him for a passionate kiss. They were now official. No more hiding and sneaking around. No more secrets, no more awkward stares if public. They were feee. Free to be with each other. Free to be Marcus and Abby, the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of a bit of a time jump in the next chapter.   
> Also, I want to know if you guys think Clarke should appear? Right now she is technically in Mount Weather. Should we just leave her there?

**Author's Note:**

> If I am being honest, this took a different turn than what I was planning. I'm still not 100% happy with it but let me know what you think.


End file.
